1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an augmented reality image display system to display a virtual image of a region corresponding to movement of a user gaze direction in real-time and a surgical robot system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery generally refers to surgery capable of minimizing incision size and recovery time. Different from laparotomy, which uses relatively large surgical incisions through a part of a human body (e.g., the abdomen), minimally invasive surgery involves much smaller incisions. For example, in minimally invasive surgery, after forming at least one small incision (or invasive hole) of about 0.5 cm to about 1.5 cm through the abdominal wall, an operator inserts an endoscope and surgical tools through the incision to perform surgery while viewing images provided via the endoscope.
As compared with laparotomy, minimally invasive surgery generally causes less post-operative pain, faster recovery of bowel movement, earlier restoration of ability to eat, shorter hospitalization, faster return to daily life, and better cosmetic effects owing to the small incision size. Due to these properties, minimally invasive surgery is used for many different types of surgeries, including cholecystectomy, prostatic carcinoma surgery, hernia repair, and the like, and applications thereof continue to grow.
In general, a surgical robot used in minimally invasive surgery may include a master device and a slave device. The master device may generate a control signal in accordance with manipulation of a doctor and transmit the control signal to the slave device. The slave device may receive the control signal from the master device and performs manipulation required for surgery upon a patient. The master device and the slave device may be integrated with each other, or may be separately arranged in an operating room.
The slave device may include at least one robot arm. A surgical instrument may be mounted on an end of each robot arm, and in turn a surgical tool may be mounted on an end of the surgical instrument.
In minimally invasive surgery using the aforementioned surgical robot, the surgical tool of the slave device and the surgical instrument provided with the surgical tool, are introduced into a patient's body to perform required procedures. In this case, after the surgical tool and the surgical instrument enter the human body, an internal status may be visible from images acquired by an endoscope which is one of the surgical tools. Medical images of the patient, such as a computed tomography (CT) image and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image, may be acquired before surgery may be used as references.